Flying High, High Flying
by Iggy's Duckie
Summary: Which I mean by becoming successful, not by doing drugs. A typical USUK fanfiction of how friendships are gained and how love blossoms. Arthur moves west to the East coast of America to start anew. A new school, a new life. New friends? And a brand new...love? Ahh, how I love Usuk. Multi-chaptered. T-for any cussing, perverted jokes or thoughts.


On the East coast, there is a small town not so close to East shore of the North American continent. This is why Arthur Kirkland was by the lake, letting the tiny waves lick the tips of his dark brown loafers.

The teen inhaled wishing for the scent of salty sea water, instead of the filthy, murky-looking lake. Normally, it would take a real badarse to stand where he was now. _Yeah.._ Back in England, someone would push him into the nearest body of water, if a group hadn't already thrown him in.

He sighed, smiling sadly as the continuous ripples distorted his reflection on the surface of the "beautiful" lake. This was a short relief, he would have more bullies soon enough.

The main target was that he was short. And no matter how he dressed, he always looked a bit..._feminine_. He also had a temper that he could not control and did not have enough physical strength to back up his arguments. So it would be that a group of some of the athletic students, would tick him off and it would result in him losing his temper and being thrown into a lake, a trash can, another classroom, teachers' lounge, or even..in the _girls' _bathroom, where they said a _"__poofter"_ should belong.

_'Heh, poofter,'_ Arthur clenched his fists. '_I'll show those gits not to mess with a Kirkland..'_

He had three older brothers, one in working in Scotland, one teaching in Wales, one in Ireland, and even one living in _Northern_ Ireland. It seemed everyone in Great Britain adored them in their strength and good looks..yet everyone hated _him_. That's why they tormented and drove him away, or left him as soon as they could. Each of these were his brothers' doing. Of course everyone else took part in one or two of the methods of torture, but when even his own kin hated him that much..

Arthur blinked away the tears that had formed in his eyes. He couldn't show any more weakness, not even to himself.

He had a plan, though his thoughts spoke otherwise. He was going to fit in this time. This time..._for sure. _

For it to be effective, he changed his style from punk, to what he thought of as _normal_. He had settled for a dress shirt, a green sweater vest, a red tie, and dark brown khakis. Earlier, looking in the mirror of his small apartment, he looked dignified. Not too much, not to little. Casual. Not in any way feminine. Hell yes.

He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze flowing through his light golden locks, as if wishing him only the best of luck. Arthur hummed, silently thanking. He had always loved nature, especially the sky. He opened his eyes to admire the cloudless blue atmosphere that seemed to stretch across this sunny country. _So beautiful.._

This was another one of the benefits to moving, especially to America. To escape the cloudy skies that seemed to reflect his every emotion. Mostly rain that made him even more depressed or sad than he already was. And thunder, which had never failed to scare the shit out of him ever since he was little.

Bright skies meant bright new beginnings for him. As much as he missed his sea-side home in Britain, he knew a better environment would give him a better chance of improving himself.

He took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled from his mouth. The sun shone through the leaves of the tall spriggy cottonwood tree, whose was slightly leaning over the Brit.

Arthur's loafers dried while he walked through the soft grass towards the tree. It's thick trunk seemed to twisted in a way that it reminded him of a beach umbrella;the branches shaded over a darker carpet of green that surrounded the front side of the trunk. Or at least from where he stood.

A childish feeling tickled his skin, making him smile. He walked toward the tree and leaned on the side of it. _I am so not in the mood for school now.._

But school was now his life, wasn't it? He frowned at the thought. _Speaking of school.._ He looked down at the watch on his right wrist. "SHIT, NOT ON THE FIRST DAY!" He bolted for the school grounds that were so conveniently nearby. _  
_

* * *

Rubbing the sleep out from his slightly red eyes, Alfred slammed his hand down on his damn alarm clock. He sat up and, with his blurry, overworked eyes, searched for his glasses. He could already tell it was already broad daylight before he finally put on his glasses and turned his bedroom light. The bright sun shone through his blinds, which indicated that his alarm clock hadn't worked at all. He pulled on his clothes, and grabbed his cologne. He pulled his iPhone from its charger that was plugged into wall. He pressed the power button to peek at the time. _Shit. I'm gonna be late._

He rushed down the stairs, not caring to watch where he was stepping and tumbled down a couple of them, before pulling himself up with the help of the rails and rushing down the last two steps.

"Mattie, do you have work today? I need the car today, bro! I'm late!" Alfred almost fell again as he rushed back up to his bedroom to grab his backpack.

His _older _twin brother, Matthew, was currently in the kitchen finishing up his maple-drenched pancakes and coffee, while glancing up from his newspaper. Needless to say, he soon face-palmed. _'__Stupid hoser..'_

Matthew set a thermos of coffee beside his brother's back pack.

"Aww, thanks, Matt. I need caffeine in my bloodstream."

Alfred got into the drivers' seat when all of the sudden he realized...

He yanked at the bangs on his forehead in frustration. "Aww..Fuck! KEYS!"

He ran back in to find his brother in the entry way dangling them on his index finger. The older twin smirked. "Forget something?"

"Yeah.." Alfred narrowed his eyes suspiciously before scooping the keys out of his brother's hand. "Thanks, Matt!"

He proceeded by bolting out the door, but before he could get pass the door frame, his brother pulled him back by the fuzzy-collared bomber jacket. "Alfred, wait!"

The blue-eyed teen turned around to find his twin holding out a homemade hash brown and a breakfast sausage patty with pancake buns that had maple syrup ghosting the edges of it. "Takes this. You should never skip breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day, after all."

Alfred's smile hinted nostalgia as he took the food. Though Alfred said he could take care of himself, it was Matthew who stepped in as a replacement for their mother who had died when they were twelve. To Alfred, it was sad to see that his brother, of whom he really never considered older than him, grow up faster than he did. He was forced to graduate high school early and took care of their house payments by working several jobs. And when he got home from work, Alfred would find him asleep on his bed clutching his stuffed polar bear to his chest.

Nevertheless, Matthew always made time for his brother every morning and every Friday night, and sometimes on weekends. Even if he looked like shit from working a night shift, he never failed to make a daily appearance in Alfred's mornings, to make breakfast.

Alfred took a bite out of each food item. _MMmmmmmmm..how he makes heavenly food like this, I'll never know. _"Thanks, bro. You're beffftst." He said through a full mouth. "No problem, Al. You need brain food if you're going to pass that Calculus quiz.." Alfred almost choked when he remembered.

'Okayseeyaafterschool,bro!" He choked out while rushing out the door again.

* * *

After nearly getting a ticket for speeding through the streets to get to school, Alfred finally arrived. The last few students were making their way through the double-doors. Using what he called "super speed", Alfred managed to make it through the doors before they were locked up tight.

* * *

**Heheheh~ Not to bad, eh? Tell me, IS THIS OKAY! **

**I just didn't want to think about any of my other fanfics! "Mistaken" sucks! I hate it so much! But I didn't want to delete it because of the other two that I already did _postpone_****due to several instances in which I had writers' block, BUT WHO CARES AT THIS POINT, RIGHT? **_  
_

** BUT IF YOU DO CARE ABOUT THIS ONE, HERE'S A PREVIEW/NEXT CHAPTER SUMMARY:**

_**After half a day of being teased by a certain French childhood frenemy of his, Arthur takes into consideration that he should make friends now to prevent a repeat of his childhood. You know, people making fun of him and such..**_**So,**_** he tries to get acquainted with a Japanese exchange student who coincidentally was in the same position he was in (sorta-desperate-for-friends-wise). But then the Japanese student's teacher, who came as an intern, tries to get him more acquainted with a Russian student. Seeing that he has no chance against an adult, Arthur takes this as abandonment and tries to cope with being "splendidly isolated", figuring that he could make it on his own since he'd gotten this far. But then the Japanese student comes back to apologize for the intern, "They really suck, don't they.." Then they form a permanent friendship..****(****My reference from World Series ep. 22:) **and THEN THEY FINALLY MEET ALFRED WHO TURNED OUT TO BE PEN PALS WITH KIKU. KIKU INTRODUCES HIM TO ARTHUR...AND SPARKS FLY~~~~~~~!_

**I wrote this down so I could assure you that I won't abandon this fanfic, though I won't write down previews for any other of the chapters..BUT THAT DEPENDS ON IF YOU REVIEW! SO, PLEASE, IF YOU DON'Y MIND...!**

** Ta ta~ My lovely ducklings~ Have a nice day~ **

**P.S. I'm rewatching all of Hetalia! And according to the reference, so you know which one I'm on the exact moment I post this. **


End file.
